


Walking Through

by mdnds



Series: Perfect Chemistry - Neo scenarios [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: AU, Headcanon, Light Drama, M/M, Romance, alternative universe, but they're singers, comethru, hakyeon is by his side, idk what else to say, im bad at tags sorry, inspired by jeremy zucker song, just lovely neo, taekwoon needs a break, vixx is not vixx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdnds/pseuds/mdnds
Summary: "The last few weeks have been exhausting. Taekwoon was lost in his thoughts and there's one thing that he needed from Hakyeon, even if it was hard for him to admit, so his boyfriend would take it upon himself to read Taekwoon's heart:'Can you come through?' "Song comethru by Jeremy Zucker:"These last few weeks have been exhaustingI'm lost in my imaginationAnd there's one thing that I need from youCan you come through?"
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Neo - Relationship
Series: Perfect Chemistry - Neo scenarios [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Walking Through

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure that I should put any WARNINGS but just in case:
> 
> \- There are implied mental health problems/instability. It's nothing harsh or too strong, it's more Taekwoon overthinking and doubting himself and his capacity, plus all the pressure he has to handle for being a celebrity and all that... But since it might be triggering for someone, I'm leaving it here ;)
> 
> \- Sorry for any mistakes or if it's confusing, this was the raw script without any review but I'll make sure to go through it soon.
> 
> This was a request made by a friend who wanted so bad something related to that moment of Hakyeon and Taekwoon before MuBank in Chile, just walking around and also something with the Jeremy Zucker song so I decided to mix both ideas and... That's what it came out! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Taekwoon was about to put a leash on Hakyeon for his own safety. 

When they decided to make that trip he didn’t have any idea how chaotic his boyfriend lack of direction could be in a situation like that. Sure he saw Hakyeon heading complete opposite directions from what he was suppose to go before, but in the middle of a busy market in a country neither knew or with a language they could not speak it wasn’t good to not know where you’re going. 

The past weeks had been chaos. They were working non stop, too busy even to breathe, Hakyeon on his hectic schedules between TV shows, drama recording and choreo making for his juniors and company colleagues, Taekwoon composing, producing, going through endless hours of practice for his comeback promotions and concerts. Those times were the worst for the singer - his mind always filled with too many thoughts, most of them not that healthy. If Hakyeon knew half of the things Taekwoon kept munching over inside he’d give him an earful, but those were inevitable. Taekwoon wasn’t strong minded like Hakyeon, he didn’t have that positive look over life, or the capacity to brush off hate comments and critics like Jaehwan. He also couldn’t turn all those ugly feelings into passion to do better burning them in hours of hard practice like Hongbin or Sanghyuk. The only person who related closest to him was Wonsik and still the boy tried to give his best on cheering him up when all Taekwoon wanted was to run and hide. 

Maybe for knowing him too well, Hakyeon appeared at his door on a random morning, computer in hand and many, many pages about Chile. Hotel websites, tour guides, flight ticket prices and everything else already halfway scheduled and written on his planning journal. It took him less than ten minutes to convince Taekwoon to take a few days off so they could go that trip. He wasn’t going to deny that he needed to get away, and just like he felt the need to be by the singer’s side, Hakyeon appeared with a seemingly magical solution for his struggles. Like he always did.

Hongbin liked to joke that Hakyeon was some kind of witch, for him seemed to be summoned at the least of mentions of his name. His sorcery also extended to feel when the people he cared about felt bad, and for Taekwoon he always saved the most special of medicines: a comforting touch, a sweet kiss, a warm embrace, a cuddle, a cup of tea or a crazy trip to the other side of the Earth. And it was okay. Taekwoon would go to the end of the world with him, anyway, even if it meant get lost each five minutes on the way there.

“Hakyeon-ah, where are you going? The coffee shop is the other way!” He called the brunette walking to their left when they should be going right. 

“Uh? Are you sure?” He answered walking back to stand close to Taekwoon who had a fond although tired smile on.  
They started to walk on the right direction, Hakyeon a bit distracted eyes going from the map app on his phone to everything around them. 

“I thought it on that side. I remember seeing them there, close to- oh! Look at this shop! It’s so cute!” His feet took him towards the showcase windows making Taekwoon roll his eyes and get a hold on the elder’ elbow. 

“C’mom, Yeonie, I’m hungry and I need my coffee.” Luckily that weren’t any more missing Hakyeon episodes on the way to the establishment where they sat at a corner table and drank their drinks in silence. Taekwoon had a lot of thoughts, things going over and over his mind making a shadow appear on his expression. His eyes were glued to the low ceiling even when bits of the morning sky visible through the windows.

Suddenly he felt a finger between his eyebrows making him look down to Hakyeon who had a small smile on his lips despite the worry clear in his eyes.

“You’re thinking.”

“People do that. That’s why we have brains, you know?” He answered drinking his Americano. It was delicious and it made him feel a little better.

“Oh, really? I thought it was just to fill space.” Hakyeon shot back getting Taekwoon to smile. He loved his wit way to deal with sass.

“I’m fine.” He provided knowing that was what his boyfriend was worried about. Hakyeon was always worried about him, lately. Taekwoon felt helpless and antsy for no reason at random moments, when he was alone, far from his people. And that just made him throw himself at work, where he would be surrounded by people at all times. He liked being around others, that much wasn’t news to anyone. But Taekwoon felt that thing were taking a toll on his spirit, draining his energy and having others around kept those sensations away. At the same time he was self-conscious. People had lives and their own problems for him to keep putting his on their plate too. He was an adult he should be able to take care of himself. He should be able to handle his ghosts.

“It’s ok if you’re not, you know? You’re only human, we do that too: feel things.” Taekwoon gave him an unimpressed glare getting his jab, but exhaled next, nodding. He knew that, of course he did. The problem is that Taekwoon felt too much, too intensely. He was tired of feeling things.

“You don’t have to deal with it all on your own, Taekwoonie. It’s fine not to deal with shit by yourself.” Taekwoon didn’t say anything else and it was Hakyeon’s time to breathe out and drink his tea deciding to change subjects for now. “Do you wanna go for a walk or go back to the hotel for now?” Taekwoon blinked at him.

“Aren’t you tired? We barely arrived.”

“I just want distance from the comfortable bed where we can’t sleep until night time. I’m dead.” They both shared a smile.

“The kids are right, we’re getting old.” Taekwoon spoke quietly in a resigned way.

“Talk for yourself, grandpa, I’m on my golden age.” Hakyeon answer came with an offended and confident tone.

“Only old people say things like that, Hakyeoni.”

“Shut up.” The balled napkin thrown his way only made Taekwoon laugh and warmth spread inside. A combination of Hakyeon and good coffee were great medicine and maybe Taekwoon had a wisp of hope that it would make him better.

They decided to go back to the hotel in the end. It was still early in the afternoon, they couldn’t possibly stay out all that time. They weren’t working anyway, so maybe it was okay to not force themselves. Hakyeon was taking a bath and Taekwoon decided to put some time to good use. Maybe the fresh air of a new country could help him write something. He was lost in concentration, going crazy with too many useless thoughts on his mind, nothing worth of became a scrap to a new song. His schedules for projects that year were a bit tighter than usual. He was barely out of his comeback and had another round of promotions for the second half of the year, after his Japan tour. He needed more songs soon or his company would have his head on a plate.

“Working?” He almost jumped on the chair not realizing Hakyeon was already finished.

“Just trying to write…” He shrugged. He wasn’t lying.

“I said no working on this trip, remember? We’re here to relax.”

“I’m not working, I’m writing. It does help me relax, so no need to nag, mom.” Hakyeon rolled his eyes.

“Only when you’re writing for yourself and not for the company. It’s that what you’re doing now? Or is it for you next album?” His inquiring didn’t have any real accusation but Taekwoon felt his cheeks burn.

“Both.” He said defeated, closing his notepad and getting up to take a shower as well.

“I can leave you for a few hours to try to write if you want. We have plenty of time to enjoy the trip and for you to let your inspiration flow.” Taekwoon turned back, already halfway to the bathroom door and walked to the older, sitting on the bed and drying his hair with a towel.

“You don’t have to. We promised it’d be for us, just us.”

“Your music is for you, remember? Not for the public, not for the company. I mean, it is, too, but it’s for you first, Taekwoon. So it’s ok, I can take a walk on the hotel gardens or just enjoy sitting by the pool. The weather is really pleasant and I bought that book I told you about? So I can start reading already.”

Taekwoon had such fondness for that man that he felt he’d combust. He leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead, wetting his lips a bit then going to meet the other’s mouth to thank him properly.

Hakyeon almost felt breathless with the intensity of the sudden kiss. He should be used to that by now since everything with Taekwoon was intense, even when calm and serene Taekwoon was too much of it to the point of laziness.

“You’re the best, you know?” He asked after pulling out.

“I do, but it’s good to hear you admit to it.” Taekwoon slapped his arm lightly finally going back to his bath.

He took his time, enjoying the water and trying not to overthink much. Hakyeon was right, his music was for him, because it made him happy and satisfied in the first place, so he should try and enjoy the process of composing more than succumb to the stress of it. And once again he was thankful for having him around at times like those in which he felt lost and distressed. Meeting Hakyeon was a bless, really. They entered the company with a couple of months apart, trained to become a group with others but in the end the formation was broke and each trainee went their separate ways. Taekwoon and Wonsik debuted as a unit, becoming solo later, Jaehwan was a hit on his own from the beginning. Hyuk and Hongbin started as both dancer and actor but they too ended getting many different jobs along the way in the entertainment. Taekwoon was proud of their youngest and his newly debuted music career, he was doing really well. And there was Hakyeon who could do everything with mastery. From being a good actor and amazing host at both tv and radio to an awesome dancer and admirable singer. And still he found in himself time and heart to be the best friend, hyung and boyfriend someone could ask for. They were supposed to be a group, the six of them, and even though that didn’t happen they still were together going through thick and thin. Taekwoon was just so grateful to them all, but Hakyeon was unpaired. He was his.

The second he stepped out of the door another smile that was so easy around the man found its way to Taekwoon’s face. Hakyeon was sleeping peacefully at the bed. He probably did his ‘I’m just gonna close my eyes really quick before leaving’ and ended up being caught by the fatigue of the trip. He was adorable.

Taekwoon closed the blinds enough to dim the lights coming inside and pulled a blanket from the wardrobe at the back wall to cover him. If Taekwoon could choose he’d stay right there admiring that face forever. He was such a sap in love for his lifelong friend but decided to go back to writing. So he opened the notebook again and did the same with the laptop he always carried around. Sometimes he felt like typing his emotions, others he just wanted to write then away. This time he wasn't sure what he wanted so he had both just in case, beside him another cup of coffee he brought earlier as take away. He needed to always have coffee around him. 

The time passed and just a few scraps were risked here and there, random sentences on the open window on the screen, the night almost upon them and the streetlamps already being lit. He heard Hakyeon mumbling and trying to get rid of his sleepness.

"Oh, gosh, you should have wake me up. We weren't supposed to sleep, Woonie." Taekwoon only had in him to laugh softly at the nag.

"You looked too cute." Hakyeon pouted defeated. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, you?"

"Obviously." They laughed at the statement. "Wanna ask for room service?"

"Why? Are you too tired to go out?" Hakyeon got up walking to the table where Taekwoon was trying to work and involving him by the shoulders in a back hug, jaw resting on his shoulder.

"It's not that… I just don't feel like going out today."

"Won't you walk the streets with me tonight? I promise I won't get lost this time." Taekwoon could listen the smile in his voice. 

"Right"

"Pink promise!" Hakyeon stuck his pinky out and Taekwoon took it unable to say no to him. 

"Alright, anything you want, Hakyeonie."

"I want you to be happy and well." He answered tightening the hug. "But it's alright to not be fine on your own, you know? So I'll be here for you." Taekwoon really thought he'd start crying but he held it in. 

"Thank you, babe." He said throat feeling tight and leaving a peck on Hakyeon's cheek. 

"Let's go, I'm starving and excited to see the night view."

They found a cute typical restaurant and had a little trouble communicating, but they managed to get the orders done and enjoyed some fun and relaxing time chatting. Taekwoon managed to call Sanghyuk just to bother him a bit and of course hear the voice of his favorite younger friend. Before going back to the hotel they decided to take a stroll, just walk lazily while the stars shone above in the dark sky that none could see well because of the city lights but still felt bright in that lively aura of that country.  
Their days on the trip were filled with small adventures, many relaxing times and chill vibes. Hakyeon was glad that Taekwoon smiles grew bigger each passing day, his expression also became more light void of the shadows he carried on their way to Chile. He took a snippet of the composition notebook and saw a couple of new pages filled but didn't worry a bit. He knew those were made with easy and not a weight to endure by contracts. ‘

The last morning would arrive with the rising of a new day and both men could feel how much they would miss that new world they got to know in those few days. The new routine came so easy for them who always had packed days that it seemed unlikely when they talked about it back home, but it worked. Hakyeon just wished that Taekwoon would tone down the amount of coffee he consumed since he was just enjoying the free time but alas. The singer soon would start trembling from drinking it so much. 

"The coffee here it's too good, Yeonie, you can not ask me to stop drinking it! I gotta buy a few packages to bring home with me!" Hakyeon would give it to him that the beverage was indeed very tasty, he only hoped his boyfriend would still have a stomach by the end of the month. 

That afternoon they decided to take one last walk on the market near the hotel. The weather was fresh and sky was clear, the breeze blowing their hair gently gave a nice touching and the lingering feeling of already missing all that started to cling but they tried to just enjoy the moment.

“You know, I’m glad you convinced me to come on this trips. I feel lighter and less burdened. I guess I really needed some time for myself to breath, you know? Just really breath.” Taekwoon asked sipping a latte that Hakyeon completely ignored for his own heart health. He wasn’t going to nag on their last day of vacation.

“Mm, I know, I needed a break too.” At that Taekwoon looked alarmed and full of concern and some guilty. 

“You- Are you ok?” He sighed feeling stupid. “I’m sorry.” He was so stupid being self-centred on his pity that it didn’t go through his mind Hakyeon could be having a hard time as well.

“No one is always fine, Taekwoonie, but I’m fine. I just needed some rest and truly wanted to spend some nice time with my boyfriend. Don’t blame yourself, I wasn’t in a bad place just tired.” His smile was sincere and reassured Taekwoon to some extent, still he made a promise to himself to pay more attention to Hakyeon just like the other did to him. He deserved better than that and Taekwoon would do his utmost best to give it to him.

“This is good. Just us here, enjoy leisure time, no worries, no deadlines, no practice, no policing our every move in public…” Hakyeon had his head slightly turned up, eyes closed and a serene expression.

“I agree but please open your eyes before you run first thing into something.” The brunette puffed a laugh with the image and opened one eye just enough to give Taekwoon a look and his lips stretched mischievously.

“I trust you to guide me well.” He closed his eyes and opened his hand so Taekwoon could hold it. “You will protect me from harm, right?” Taekwoon rolled his eyes but obliged anyway. His boyfriend was ridiculous but he wasn’t wrong.

“You know I will, stupid.”

“Then shush and be a good boyfriend and lead me safely while I enjoy this Chilean sun for a bit more.”

“Yes, your highness...” Taekwoon’s tone was mocking but even if Hakyeon couldn’t see he just knew no matter how much they teased each other the love they felt was sincere and honest, because it was for life. They were lifelong friends, yes, but most than that they were meant to be. So Hakyeon knew he could walk in the dark wherever and Taekwoon would always be there to help him go through it. 

For Taekwoon it was needless to say he would put his everything in Hakyeon’s hands knowing it’d be all safe. He knew he was his own person, he was in control of his life and his world but there was no denial Hakyeon was the ruler of his heart and cheesy as cheesy could be he’d be lying if he said otherwise. Yes, he’d help that man get wherever he wanted the same Hakyeon was always leading him towards his happiness. Because they were meant to be, they were each other light that would always come through the darkness to light up their way.

“You know what’s funny?” Taekwoon asked after a while receiving a murmur in response. “You get lost walking with both eyes open but with them closed you do better job staying by my side. Should I blindfold you everytime we go out?” Hakyeon seemed fairly unimpressed when he finally looked at Taekwoon.

“If you’re saying that to get me to tell something like ‘you’re my compass guiding me’ or whatever forget it.” Taekwoon laughed wholeheartedly at that. “And here I thought I was the hopeless romantic, tsk...” 

“You don’t need to say anything, it’s true that in the end you always come back to me. So don’t worry, if you get lost I’ll come and find you.”

“What’s up with all this all of sudden, Taekwoonie? Is the blonde dye finally affecting the emotional side of your brain?” Taekwoon faked an offended expression but soon the smile was back.

“Nah, I’m just making sure that you know that. What?” He asked when Hakyeon still looked kind of suspicious at him. “I can’t live without you anyway, so just close your eyes to fill the sun or whatever. I don’t get luxury to have peace without you, so just bear with this cheesy boyfriend.”

Hakyeon shook his head with how adorably ridiculous Taekwoon truly was.

“You’re such a sap… The boys would vomit if they heard you.” Taekwoon just shrugged at that. “Good thing for you I’m not them and I still love you regardless.”

“Good, because I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it! 
> 
> N/A:
> 
> This is the the first work of my Neo series. I don't have plans of posting regularly, but whenever I got a new short scenario for my favorite shipp I'll add to this series list. They deserve This much, right?  
> I already have a few other ideas, so I hope it doesn't take too long to post a new one ;) Thanks again for giving me clout ^^


End file.
